Disclosed herein is a method and system for creating a security pattern on a printed page by remelting ink within a printed area.
Document security/product authentication has been a challenging issue for digital printing. Various image security features have been developed to strengthen the security of a digital print with a print length of one. It has been recognized that the level of security of a physical printed document is not determined by one or few features, but rather by the collection of many features. In addition, adding digital security features at a late stage of security document creation has been challenging.